


D.A.R.E. To Make Out

by erroetcresco



Series: What Staring Leads To [1]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, NovaHD - Freeform, class of 198x au written by someone who doesn't know shit about the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroetcresco/pseuds/erroetcresco
Summary: Aleks might stare at James just a bit too much. It isn't really a crush. Well, it might be a crush. When Aleks finally approaches James at a house party, sans his boyfriend, he isn't expecting much.





	D.A.R.E. To Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> 198x AU with James as Amanda Hess and Aleks as Samuel "Cool" Beans. You don't super need to have watched 198x - Just know that James is a prep, dating Steve the football player, and Aleks is the school drug dealer, complete with a D.A.R.E. fanny pack. It takes place in the 1980s, but no one cares that James is dating a dude, and also I barely know anything about the 1980s. 
> 
> This is my first work on A03. You can also check out my tumblr at erroetcreso

The first time Aleks saw James, they’re both in the food court at the mall. 

Wait. That is decidedly untrue. 

Technically Aleks had seen James every school day for the past two years and some change. He was one of those people that were hard not to see, He was loud and obnoxious, well liked, and well known. 

Still the first time Aleks saw James and paid attention was in the mall, a solid month into his junior year of high school. James was there with Steve, his football playing boyfriend, and when he laughed, Aleks thought he might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Aleks quickly blamed that on the bumps of coke he just did in the men’s room, and brushed those feelings to the side. 

The feelings stuck though, somewhere on the edges of his mind, and he started noticing James more. Not just seeing him, either, but really noticing him. Like - James smiled more at Steve than everyone else, but when Steve wasn’t looking, James looked almost like something sour was in his mouth. Like how James was tan, an even tone all over his body - he had found that out one day from the corner of his eye as he slipped through the locker rooms to set a delivery into someone else’s locker. Like how James wore his hair long, and the curls were tighter when his hair was wet, in the morning when he must have showered and not had time to dry his hair before school. Aleks filed these little facts away in the back of his mind, not sure why he was really taking note at all. 

See, Aleks and James didn’t run in the same circles. Sure, Aleks sold to the football players, but they weren’t stuffing their noses on a daily basis. No, Aleks stuck with the burnouts, and he didn’t mind that. He always had someone willing to kick back and get high with, and he didn’t need to worry about what they thought of him, because they were the kind of people that didn’t think much at all. James, on the other hand, hung out with his boyfriend and his football buddies. They were the kind of people to knock into his shoulder in the halls, but not give him much trouble than that. 

Despite all that, when Aleks saw James at a party celebrating the football team’s recent win, he went up to him. Half of that was because he was coasting on a cross fading mixture of alcohol from the party and pot he’d smoked before he even came here. The other half was just this need to figure out why he watched James so much. Unfortunately, when he slid up to James, his normally silver tongue failed him. Instead, he stood there awkwardly, beer clasped in his hand, and felt like he was choking on his tongue. The look James gave him could only be described as bitchy. 

“What?” He asked, obviously annoyed by Aleks’ presence. Aleks wanted to be smooth, make a joke, anything. Instead, when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He tried to cover by raising his beer to his lips to take a sip. James gave him an incredulous look and rolled his eyes. Right. Time to try again. 

“Where’s Steve?” Aleks asked, almost surprising himself. While he had little to no interest in the football player, it was hard to not see him around. James always gravitated towards him. 

“I dunno, he’s coming later,” James snapped, crossing his arms and looking away. Aleks nodded. 

“Cool, cool,” A long pause stretched between them. Finally, James gave an exaggerated sigh. 

“What - you need him for something?” He asked. 

“No, do you?” Aleks blurted. James gave him a look that would have made more sense if he had grown a second head. Then - he laughed. Aleks turned bright pink, but the laugh didn’t feel mocking. 

“Whatever,” James finally huffed out, still half giggling. Aleks felt a grin start to form on his own face, and took a bashful drink of beer. It was just pressed to his lips when James swiped it and look a swig. He made a face, eyes scrunching. 

“It’s warm. Gross,” he complained. Aleks shrugged. Beer was gross either way. 

“Heard you might have something better,” James said after a pause, and fixed an intent gaze on Aleks. “Have anything right now?”

Aleks’ hand dropped to rest on his ironically emblazoned D.A.R.E. fanny pack, and gave it a couple reassuring pats. This was something he was familiar with - he didn’t need to worry about tying his own tongue in a knot. 

“Sure thing, sugar,” Aleks said, wiggling his eyebrows. “What’re you looking for?” The question earned him another eye roll. 

“What have you got, then?” 

“Coke, pot, I got a couple pain pills…” He put his hand out, doling out fingers as he listed his wares. He stuttered to a stop when James’ hand closed around his wrist and yanked him in another direction.

“Uh, what the fuck?” Aleks blinked, confused, as he followed the other boy towards the stairs. 

“Well, I can’t just start taking lines out in the open, can I?” James snapped back at him, over his shoulder. When Aleks caught his gaze, he could see the mirth in his eyes. They headed up the stairs, and James pushed them both into the bathroom. The music from the party downstairs dulled when the door shut, and James spun the lock on the doorknob. Despite himself, Aleks let out a nervous giggle. This was so far out of what he could have expected from interacting with James. When James gestured to the counter, he stared at it like he was a fucking space case. He could literally feel himself being stupid. 

“Well, are you gonna make some lines, or…?” James prompted. God. Aleks was an idiot. 

“Oh. Yeah, duh,” he chuckled, like he wasn’t embarrassed. He dug through his fanny pack and busied himself with making two lines, straight and neat. He was well practiced. When he glanced over at James, the man was rolling a dollar bill tightly in his fingers. Apparently, he was well practiced, too. 

Aleks decided that every little image of James he had filed away in his memory bank could be forgotten, once he saw the way James tossed his long curls after taking a line from the counter. His brown eyes glittered in the lights from over the sink, pupils visibly shrinking. One hand massaged his nose. Aleks tried not to stare, and took the dollar when James shoved it in his direction. 

One line each turned into two, then three, idle conversation permeating the moments between snuffs. When Aleks examined himself closely enough in the mirror, he thought he could actually see his pulse jumping in his neck, heart pounding. James was giggling - actually gigglin - over something Aleks had said, something so offhand he couldn’t even consider it as making a joke. The giggles were infectious, and he laughed as well. 

“Jesus,” he wheezed out, hand to his chest. James had quieted as well, but kept watching him, looking amused. Aleks looked right back, sheepish grin spreading over his face when James raised questioning eyebrows. The silence between them - or as much silence as possible when Cyndi Lauper was blaring just downstairs - lapsed into awkward territory. Aleks cleared his throat. 

“You want another one?” He asked, gesturing to the almost empty baggie resting on the counter. 

“Nah, I’m good,” James replied lazily, leaning against the door. 

“Oh. Then I guess we should probably get back downstairs. You know, Steve might be, uh, here, or something,” Aleks said. James tilted his head. 

“Why” James asked “are you so concerned about Steve?” He pushed himself off the door, and stood straight. Aleks worried for a second that he’d ticked him off, judging from tone and expression. “Does he owe you money, or something?” James demanded when Aleks failed to answer. 

“No, no, I just - you know. I don’t want Steve to - to fucking deck me for being shut up in a bathroom with his boyfriend,” Aleks stuttered out, holding his hands up to slow James down. Instead, James took another step towards him. 

“Why would Steve need to be jealous?” he asked, and this time when he spoke, Aleks knew he was fucked. Beyond the fact that ‘jealous boyfriend’ was literally one of Steve’s main character traits, Aleks had heard that tone before - teasing, like James knew something Aleks didn’t. 

“Um” Aleks managed. James crowded into his personal space, trapping him against the glass shower door. Aleks glanced down at James’ lips, very much aware of the position they were in. 

“I mean.” James said, and placed a hand against the glass, leaning towards him. Aleks was only an inch or so shorter than James, but under his heavy gaze, he felt himself shrink. “Unless you want to give him a reason.” Aleks could feel himself turning some shade of color, but he wasn’t sure if it was a harsh blush or if all the blood had drained from his face. Either way, his cheeks were tingling. 

“Um,” he almost squeaked out. James’ eyes visibly flicked down from making eye contact, to Aleks’ lips, to lower - making Aleks swallow, adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes - Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” James asked, leaning so close that Aleks could feel the breath of the word against his face. The teasing was just a step too far, snapped Aleks out of this weird, blushing virginal state. He curled his fingers into the stupid, preppy button up James was wearing, and shoved their mouths together. Their teeth clicked, and James winced. Aleks almost had enough time to regret it, but then James laid the hand not trapping him on his face, thumb resting just under his eye, and guided him. They moved to just the right angle; Aleks wasn’t sure if he could or would ever feel higher. He pushed himself up against James, free hand finding his waist and holding them together. They were pressed together from chest to hips, moving in a rhythm that was both natural and completely new. It felt like time had stopped, until James pulled back. Even he had a tinge of pink on his face now too, Aleks noted, only somewhat smug. 

“That enough reason?” Aleks asked, and even waggled his eyebrows for effect. Jesus, Steve was gonna beat the shit out of him, if he found out, but James was huffing out a quiet laugh again, and Aleks decided that the future beating was worth it. 

“Maybe next time, we’ll give him enough reason,” he said, and that froze Aleks right up. Next time, He hadn’t even thought - 

“Oh, uh, I mean,” he stuttered out. James rolled his eyes, giving a satisfied smirk that clashed with the exaggerated annoyance. 

“Whatever. I’ll see you later, Aleksandr,” He said. It occurred to Aleks that this was the first time James said his name - he hadn’t even been 100% sure James had even known it. James leaned back into his personal space to brush a kiss over Aleks’ cheek, then backed away. He unlocked the door, and opened it. 

“Oh, and try not to stare at me so much. I mean, I know I’m handsome, but you’re so fuckin’ obvious.” With that, James marched out the bathroom, and Aleks was left once again, bright red. Yeah, he thought, he was pretty much fucked.


End file.
